Love Is Blind
by Anki-Shai
Summary: They’re so different, like the day and night, the sun and the moon… and yet, they seem to complement each other… seeing them like this, I can’t help but wonder when are they going to realize it and do something about it?’
1. Love is Blind

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did there would be more HitsuMatsu moments. So Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

Hello there!!  
I don't know if you remember that in my last update on my story 'Not Meant To Be' I told you there was going to be a Valentine's contest about HitsuMatsu. Anyway, this fic was specially written for the HitsuMatsu Valentine's contest.

This story is going to be two or three chaptered fic and I really hope you guys enjoy it. This is going to be published in my LJ and of cours in my FF . net account . So you can find it there as well.

No more talk.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Love is Blind**

There was a soft draft of air around them, bringing the fresh smell of flowers and grass. The shadow the cherry blossom tree offered them was perfect to protect them from the light of the afternoon sun and it provided a fresh atmosphere.

Everything was in silence except for the soft humming coming from the woman lying on his lap.

Toshiro lowered his gaze to see Matsumoto humming some kind of melody – eyes closed, and a relaxed smiled on her face. The report she was supposed to be reading forgotten on the grass.

"You're supposed to be working, Matsumoto," he said interrupting her. The woman opened her eyes and the intensity of her gaze caught Toshiro off guard for a moment.

"I'm working, Taichou. See?" she said with a half smile while her hand was looking for the paper she had put on the grass. Toshiro lifted a single eyebrow when the woman had to lift her head from his lap to locate the paper.

"You're not working, you're merely being noisy," he said. "I agreed to come here today because you promised you would finish those reports."

"But I did finish them. This was the last one!!" said Matsumoto, shaking the paper in the air. "And this came from the twelfth Division and I can barely understand what they did…do…mhm…well, what is it about"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and took the report from her hands and started reading it himself.

"Besides, you acceded to come here because you were tired and you can barely stand being away from your hot, cute and hard-working fukutaichou."

"Humph, as if…" commented Toshiro with a frown, his eyes however had a tinge of amusement in them. "You're everything but hard-working."

Matsumoto grinned and poke him on his stomach, "Ah, but I am hot, cute and you can't be away from me, right?"

"Not really, if I am sincere, it is hard to find a new fukutaichou who knows how to make my tea," said Toshiro looking down at her with a perfect smirk on his face. "That's the only reason I keep you close."

Matsumoto pouted and crossed her arms. "How mean, Taichou."

They fell into another comfortable silence while Toshiro finished reading the report. He frowned and had to admit Matsumoto was right. He couldn't understand exactly what the Twelfth division had done, and the handwriting was really horrible. Maybe he should send it back, so they would have to do the report again.

Deciding that was the best decision, Toshiro put the report to the side and decided to continue with his afternoon ritual.

He leaned his head against the tree and let his hand wander towards Matsumoto's hair, while the other was being grabbed by Matsumoto.

He let out a soft smile when the woman started playing with his fingers and made soft movements with her finger tips. This usually made him feel ticklish and made a comfortable shiver run through his arm to his chest and back. Sometimes he had to stop her because his body reacted in a very… aroused way. Especially when she accompanied her hand's movements with a movement of her head that usually made her came into contact with his crotch.

He remembered the first time it happened. He had tossed Matsumoto, rather roughly, against the ground and had stood up so fast, with his face completely red and his breath a little shallow. After her initial reaction (confusion and an adorable pout in her face), she realized what had happened. Surprisingly for Toshiro, she had a soft, barely noticeable blush on her face, while apologizing.

Ever since then, she was very careful with what she did when her head was resting on his lap. Of course that didn't apply when she crawled on his lap, because she had seen a spider on the grass or just because she felt like sitting there.

Usually, when she would wiggle too much, and he was certain his stupid hormones would react, he just pushed her gently off his lap, claiming she was heavy or plain annoying. Usually it worked and she would never question if there was another reason for him to push her off his lap.

"Taichou."

"Yes, Matsumoto?"

"The grass is wet and cold," she said moving slightly and looking up to her Taichou with puppy-dog eyes and a supplicant expression.

"It isn't wet, Matsumoto. But I admit it is a little cold." Matsumoto tilted her head and made sure she was looking directly into her Taichou's eyes. The young Captain narrowed his eyes, knowing _that _expression on Matsumoto's face.

"Well, since we both agree it is kind of cold…you wouldn't mind me borrowing your Captains haori," she said in a sweet voice. "So I don't get cold. I mean, you are used to …well, the cold, but I'm not."

Toshiro rolled his eyes at her explanation; this was the third time that afternoon she asked to borrow his haori and at least the hundredth time she asked every time they were there.

"I already told you my Captain's haori is only for Captains to use and not to serve you as a blanket."

"But Taichou!! If I get cold then I'll get sick and I can't go to work!!" she said rather dramatically. "Can you live with me being sick and not able to do my work??"

Toshiro didn't budge, he merely raised his brow at her, "Do you realize half of the time I do all your work? Anyway, what's with you and my haori? You've been asking me to lend it to you for a long time. If you want one so hard, then work hard and obtain Haineko's bankai so you can become a Captain."

Matsumoto wrinkled her nose, waving her hands in the air. "Unlike you, Taichou, I would miss you so much that I would never be able to do all the share of the paperwork a Taichou has to do."

Toshiro snorted and Matsumoto mock-glared at him, "Besides…I was just curious to know if you're tall enough for me to finally fit in your haori."

Matsumoto giggled at the end of her explanation, making Toshiro to growl at her with a rather menacing glare. Matsumoto was unperturbed by his reaction, and she observed with satisfaction that he hadn't stood up or merely pushed her off his lap when he was tired of her comments or teasing. That only meant she could keep bothering him a little more.

"Taichou…"

"If you make another comment about my height or anything related to my growing…" mumbled Toshiro in a low tone.

"I would never do such a thing,_ Sir_," said Matsumoto, hiding a big grin behind her hand.

Toshiro looked down at his fukutaichou and noticed she was trying to hide a very mischievous smile from him. Toshiro dreaded what was about to come.

"Did you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" Toshiro closed his eyes and lifted a hand to the bridge of his nose. He caressed it very slowly before opening his eye and looking at Matsumoto.

"No, and I would have liked to live in ignorance about it," he said.

"Oh, Taichou…don't tell me you didn't want Yachiru-chan to come by tomorrow." Toshiro paled at the mention of the fukutaichou of the eleventh division which only made Matsumoto sit up and move in front of him. She was laughing openly at him.

"Glad to see you remember her last visit."

How could he forget about it? Kusajishi had come to him the previous year with a box with dragons and cats crafted on it. Inside the box was a beautiful dagger with something written in the blade, a small bag full of chocolate and a… Valentine's card.

He remembered the angry stares coming from Kenpachi, Byakuya and Ikkaku, while Matsumoto and Yumichika were laughing really loud. Yachiru had come with a rare, innocent look on her face, a happy grin and (Toshiro and the rest of the Captains were shocked) shyness.

The girl was never shy or innocent, but that day she looked just like a little kid with a seriously strong crush on Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Because he didn't want Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Byakuya to pull out their zanpakutou and hunt him down, Toshiro accepted the box and, as Matsumoto had explained still laughing, he gave something nice to Kusajishi on something called White day.

Personally, Toshiro hated those days. It seemed to him, ever since the Winter War was over and he seemed to be growing, more and more women were more willing to give him chocolates or flowers or other useless things.

However, and curiously enough, Matsumoto had told him (rather firmly and with an unknown gleam in her eyes) he had only to give something back to Kusajishi, Hinamori and her. No one else should receive any kind of response from him on Valentines or White day. And Toshiro was happy to do so. It would be less expensive and arduous.

"What I am going to do?" asked Toshiro, "Last time Kenpachi almost killed me."

"Yeah, but he should understand that is not your fault you're such a loveable, handsome and cute man."

"I'm not cute," he said.

"Oh, but you're loveable and handsome?" said Matsumoto.

"Well…yeah." Rangiku laughed while Toshiro merely smiled amused.

"How modest, taichou," she said. "But you're right. You have grown into a really hot man. Very loveable indeed."

Toshiro blushed slightly at her intense stare and her words. He didn't know why but her words made him feel nice, important and special. It made him happy she had noticed he was no longer a kid. It made him happy for the fact that she had noticed him in more ways than one.

"Anyway, you think Kusajishi is going to give me something tomorrow?"

"Taichou, she really has a huge crush on you," said Matsumoto. This time she had taken a serious expression and was looking directly into Toshiro's eyes. She placed her right hand on his knee and leaned closer to him.

"She hasn't forgotten about your epic fight in the Winter War and later on when you and Zaraki-taichou went on patrol," said Rangiku. "Personally, I think it's cute and rather funny."

"Yes, I noticed it a year ago when you decided to laugh at my expenses," said Toshiro dryly.

"Oh, Taichou, cheer up! She will forget about you soon," said Rangiku, smiling at him.

"Probably, though, she doesn't bother me as much as the other women that insist on giving me stupid things," said Toshiro, rather annoyed.

When he gazed at Matsumoto he saw a small frown on her face and a rather hard look in her eyes. Seeing her like that, serious and with traces of annoyance in her face, under the barely noticeable light of the afternoon, Toshiro had to admit she looked beautiful.

Her hair looked darker than usual, and her eyes kept a special gleam of life that had always characterized her. Her skin looked touchable, soft and gleaming. She was breathtaking as always. Without thinking too much, Toshiro moved forward and caressed the skin of her cheek with his hand. She was warm while he was cold.

Matsumoto snuggled closer to his hand, her smile never leaving her face. They were so close now; he could feel her breath on his face. And the warmth emanating from her body was just as intoxicating as the look in her eyes.

"I'm hungry. Shall we go?" said Toshiro lowering his gaze and standing up, breaking the moment rather abruptly. There was a flash of disappointment on Matsumoto's face that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Yes! But, you're inviting me to dinner, right?"

"Sure, I always do," said Toshiro smiling awkwardly. They both left their spot under the cherry blossom tree ignoring the fact they were being watched.

* * *

Hinamori smirked rather evilly and extended her hand to the group behind her.

"See? I told you," she said rather cocky and behaving rather unusual.

"This is not fair," said Renji; this was the umpteenth time he had lost a bet against Hinamori and Ichigo.

The both of them looked at the money in their hands satisfactorily; though the group in general seemed disappointed.

"Man, he was so close!! I almost won if it hadn't been for the fact that Hitsugaya-taichou chickened out!" exclaimed Ikkaku frustratedly.

"Well, it was a beautiful moment…the setting was right, but it seems as if he's not really ready to admit his feelings for her."

"And what about her? I have never seen Rangiku so…timid. She usually takes things in her own hands," said Renji looking at Yumichika. "Maybe we're wrong. Maybe they don't like each other like that."

Hinamori watched the group discuss, as always, if Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro had feelings for each other. And as usual, neither Ichigo nor she participated in the discussion.

Maybe for the other's wasn't so obvious but for her, Ichigo and Orihime it was unmistakable.

Momo didn't know how Ichigo and Orihime had known, but she remembered the times when she would join them under the same Sakura tree to talk and just spend some quality time together.

It had started as a way to help her recover from the war. While she had sustained physical injuries and they were already healed, her emotional wounds were deep and harder to cure. Rangiku had proposed to Toshiro to spend some time with Hinamori in some place where they weren't bothered by anyone and they could rest in peace.

That's when the Sakura tree had appeared, but Hinamori had insisted that Matsumoto to go with them. It had been hard and dramatic the first few times…but in the end the three of them made their reunion a habit.

Hinamori smiled softly when her mind remembered how, little by little, it became a moment in which Toshiro and Rangiku would speak for hours or remain silent. Their relationship was changing and Momo had seen it, rather shocked, evolve into something neither of them was ready to admit. Momo had been angry at first. But as she kept watching them interact, as she noticed the look in their eyes, as they behaved even more as a couple…she had to admit they looked cute together and they were made for each other.

The way they would push each other to their limits; teasing, talking, fighting, arguing and training. Momo smiled remembering what Ukitake-taichou had told her once '_They're so different, like the day and night, the sun and the moon… and yet, they seem to complement each other… seeing them like this, I can't help but wonder when are they going to realize it and do something about it?'_

Momo knew they were fools in love.

Idiots would be more correct. It had been almost four years and they still hadn't done anything to push their relationship to the next level.

To the level everyone in Soul Society knew it should be.

And like every idiot, it was probably they would do nothing about their feelings. Not unless someone did something for them.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo who noticed the change in Momo. The rest went silent when they saw the big grin in Momo's face.

"I'm tired of betting," she said and her declaration was received with multiple raised eyebrows and snorts of disbelief.

"Seriously, we know they're never going to do anything about their feelings, right?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-taichou blushes and trembles like a bloody virgin every time Matsumoto comes near him," said Ikkaku. "So, what about it?"

"Well, what if we help them a little?" asked Momo. Ichigo nodded, rather impressed with the girl, and when he turned he felt almost sorry for Matsumoto and Toshiro. If the evil smiles in all the shinigami present was any indication of what was about to hit them both.

"So, Hinamori-fukutaichou, you want to…help them a little?" asked Yumichika.

"That's exactly what I want to do."

* * *

So, I really like Hinamori. Anyway, thanks to Rachel Noelle who helped me out with the story. I'm already working on the next chapter so I guess you don't have to wait to much.

Like it? hate it? Don't forget to tell me what you think, you can do it here on in the HitsuMatsu livejournal community.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Jealousy makes you act stupid

Hello!

I'm back with chapter 2, so this means there is only one chapter left. Remember that this fic was made specially for the HitsuMatsu Valentine's contests and it would be nice to see some of you participate. You can find all the info here: http : // community(dot)livejournal(dot)com /hitsumatsu/ 93352(dot)html

So here is the second chap, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jealousy makes you act stupid****  
**

Rangiku looked over at the lone bag on the counter. She chose it specially for its soft texture and its dark blue color. She thought it suited her Taichou perfectly, but now she was unsure if her Taichou's Valentine's gift would be well-received or not.

She was unsure if she wanted to give it to him at all.

Laying her arms on the back of her sofa and letting her head rest on them, Rangiku pouted, glaring darkly at the bag. She had spent such a great day with her Taichou the day before. Everything seemed perfect until…until they both ran into Renji and Hinamori.

They claimed they were looking for them to inform them of a celebration that would take place on Valentine's. A party, or dinner, or something like that with all taichou, fukutaichou and some other high ranking officers.

How they convinced Yamamoto-soutaichou was a mystery for Matsumoto. The old man didn't look the type to know what a party or Valentine's Day was.

However, they would have a party and for Rangiku that could only mean free food, free sake and no work. She had been talking about it with Renji until her eyes fell on Toshiro and Momo. In that moment, whatever Renji was telling her was forgotten and her mind and her eyes focused on the pair.

The way Hinamori was smiling at her Taichou, inviting, shyly…almost flirtatiously. Matsumoto's eyes narrowed when she saw the girl softly grab Toshiro's arms and make circles with her finger. And Matsumoto felt something painful stir inside her, something that took her breath away as if she had been hit in the stomach when her Taichou smiled back to Hinamori.

She couldn't help it, but there was something really annoying in the way Momo was grabbing Toshiro's hand and smiling and talking and giggling and being so damn annoying!! Really, didn't she have better things to do than bother her Taichou!!! Didn't she have her own division? Why was she in the Tenth division? Why was her Taichou blushing and smiling at Momo??!

And not his "whatever" smile, no. It was that soft, dazzling and lovely smile of his. The kind of smile he made when pleased and happy. For some reason Rangiku didn't want to understand, she felt miserable. She felt something…as if _his _smile should be directed to her and not Hinamori.

Matsumoto didn't hate the girl, really…but the day before was the second time she felt an unknown anger that made her want to punch the girl in her face and make her back off and get away from her Taichou.

Really, Matsumoto didn't know why she felt so uneasy and slightly sad. She didn't understand either why her Taichou was sending her and Renji such cold and indifferent glares. There was one moment in which he stared for so long at her and Renji that Matsumoto just had to tease him about it. Which only made the temperature of the office drop drastically and his glare intensify.

The girl always got special treatment; her Taichou always had a soft spot for her. Always complacent with her.

Maybe those feelings and her cloudy thoughts were the main reason as to why she blurted out the insult. Why she verbally attacked a really surprised Hinamori.

She didn't mean to, she liked Hinamori. Sort of. And the insult was…out of line.

It was even worse when Renji and Hinamori were walking away, still rather shocked at Matsumoto's words, and the girl turned around to give Matsumoto a smug smile.

Matsumoto mumbled another…unpleasant comment and it was not until she felt the chilly atmosphere around her that she comprehended that her Taichou had listened to her. And he wasn't happy.

From then everything had gone wrong. Her Taichou was clearly disappointed and rather angry at her. In the end, only because Matsumoto thought she wasn't the one to blame completely, she started talking back until they ended up making different cynical and sarcastic comments to each other until her Taichou left the room, telling her he didn't need her the next day and that he didn't want to see her for the remainder of the week.

Why did she have to talk back to her Taichou? Why did she insult Hinamori?

_Because, as I said earlier, you are jealous, Rangiku, _said Haineko rather smugly. Rangiku could feel the big smirk adorning the face of her zanpakutou. _I could feel it last night…you were so jealous of the closeness of the girl to Toshiro. It was amusing._

'_I wasn't jealous!! _exclaimed Rangiku indignantly. _Why would I be jealous, I don't even like Hinamori in that way.'  
_

_Oh, please Rangiku, don't play stupid with me. You know I'm referring to your sexy and cute Taichou._ Purred Haineko letting her liking for Toshiro reach Matsumoto. _Of course the boy would never be as hot as Hyorinmaru. Now that's a real man._

'_Taichou is a man too.'_ Rangiku diverted her eyes from the bag and lay down on her sofa. Rangiku closed her eyes and sighed, rather irritated at the fact that Haineko may be right.

Maybe Rangiku was jealous, she had to admit she was jealous of the closeness Hinamori shared with her Taichou. But with the years and the time she spent with her Taichou showed her the way her feelings for him were changing.

_The sooner you admit you are jealous of this Hinamori girl and the sooner you realize your feelings for your Taichou, the sooner you will stop acting as an idiot._

'_Can you be a little more…supportive and less…brutally honest?'_

_I could but I won't because I'm tired, _said Haineko with a growl before cutting her contact with Rangiku.

Her zanpakutou's words only brought to her more confusion and indecision; once again she pouted. Did she really like Toshiro?

It was true he had grown a lot; he was almost as tall as her. It was also true they shared a lot of time and they knew each other pretty well, which may be a great factor in a growing relationship between them. But so far the only interest her Taichou had shown was only that of friendship, not romance.

But lately…their afternoon rituals were something she always looked forward to. Especially since she spent them alone with him, since those were times in which she got to know him and he got to know her well. And she couldn't deny she craved some of his affection. She liked it when he only looked at her or dedicated his time to her. When they would talk for hours or merely enjoy the silence.

Rangiku looked over at the bag she had on the table and sighed. She had made something especially for him, something she wouldn't have done for anyone else on Valentine's or any other day. Not everyone knew (only Hinamori, Ukitake and her), but Toshiro enjoyed, like a kid on Christmas, cookies with chocolate chips.

They were the only kind of 'childish' food he would enjoy in the most cute and adorable way. And it was the only thing he did not share. It had been funny to see how Renji had to go to the Fourth due to frostbite when he tried to steal one of her Taichou's cookies. One that she made for Toshiro.

And it had all began because of Hinamori. And that strange feeling of uneasiness and annoyance….and just a little bit of envy, when Hinamori brought Toshiro something for Valentine's Day that brought a genuine and happy smile to his face.

One of his special smiles, only meant for things he really liked and Hinamori.

It was irksome, to say the least, for Matsumoto not to be able to bring that kind of smile to his face. She was his fukutaichou, she was his friend and she knew him pretty well. So why didn't he smile at her like that?

Well, not being one to be left behind, Matsumoto started trying different things. Until one day she discovered his little obsession with cookies with chocolate chips.

Had she been paying more attention to the situation around her, she would have noticed earlier he smiled at her (the way she wanted him to) every time she babbled about her day or her drinking nights. Or when she would lie down on the couch to sleep and later on complain because there was a lot work to do (she never realized he had already done her share of the work). Or how he would look after her when she was sleeping on the sofa in the office or with her head on his lap.

Brushing off her strange mood, Matsumoto stood up and decided to give her Taichou the Valentine's gift. After all, she didn't lose anything doing it and maybe her taichou would forgive her and invite her for the celebration that night.

With a big grin on her face Matsumoto left her place, ready to make some stops before going directly to the Tenth Division.

* * *

Toshiro read the paper in his hand for what seemed to be the fifth time that morning. Defeated, he laid the paper down and sighed, frustrated, at his lack of attention.

It was all Matsumoto's fault; their discussion the day before left him restless and with a feeling of emptiness he didn't like.

It was infuriating.

His eyes diverted from his desk to the clock on the wall. It was past mid-day and Matsumoto hadn't showed up yet.

He knew he had told Matsumoto he didn't want to see her. But the woman never obeyed him! So, why would she obey that order when he obviously did it when mad?

It wasn't his fault!

Matsumoto shouldn't have been so rude to Momo and…well, he had a right to be angry, not only for Matsumoto's behavior towards Momo but also because she had been flirting shamelessly with Renji!

In front of Toshiro!

How could she do that??

_Why does it bother you so much? She was only talking with him, _commented Hyorinmaru.

'_Oh no, it was more than talking….and it bothers me because…because…'_ Toshiro trailed off for a moment, looking desperately for a logical reason. _'Well, because she was doing it during work hours!!'_

Hyorinmaru direct a blank stare at Toshiro before saying in a serious, but obviously amused, tone. '_Okay, let's say you weren't eating dinner after you have already finished your work of the day with Rangiku. What if she did it outside work hours…it wouldn't bother you? For her to flirt with or even date another man?_

Toshiro wasn't sure how to answer Hyorinmaru's questions, the mere thought of Matsumoto dating some guy or flirting made his blood boil and his mind work overtime on ways to freeze said men. He wasn't sure why he had been so mad last night, why his anger was directed more so to the little scene between Renji and Matsumoto than Matsumoto's words to Momo.

"Hello!! Shiro-kun!!!" Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted by the loud and overexcited voice of Kusajishi Yachiru who jumped up from behind him and settled herself on his back.

Toshiro had feared that moment all day; now the girl was there, which meant Kenpachi wasn't far behind.

"Good afternoon, Kusajishi-fukutaichou," he mumbled while said girl giggled. "Can you please get off me?"

"Happy Valentine's day!" she chirped, extending her gift and ignoring Toshiro's request.

Toshiro was about to push the girl off of him when the door of his office opened and Zaraki Kenpachi appeared in all his scary glory. Toshiro shivered when the overwhelming presence of the man reached him.

It wasn't as if Toshiro didn't have equal power, or even more so. The thing was Kenpachi always wore it for everyone to notice him and for the idiot ones to challenge him. And Toshiro was just not as used to his presence as Kusajishi seemed to be.

"Shrimp," growled out Kenpachi. Toshiro could feel his right eyebrow twitch at the obviously offensive name.

"Kenpachi." Once again Yachiru giggled; this time, however, she got off Toshiro's back and left her gift on his desk.

"Shiro-kun, are you coming tonight to the dinner? I hear Uki-Uki said there was going to be dancing!!" she said, once again excited and with a curtained blush that always shocked Toshiro to no end.

"I bet the Shrimp has other things to do, Yachiru," said Kenpachi, glaring at Toshiro who didn't know if he rolled his eyes or nodded in agreement with the man.

Yachiru glared at Kenpachi while crossing her arms, "You're just saying that because you don't want me to dance with him!! I know you don't want me to do what I heard Cue-ball say the other day!"

Toshiro lifted a single eyebrow with interest when he saw Kenpachi pale and stutter. It was really a sight because Kenpachi simply didn't stutter or pale. With that said Kusajishi kissed Toshiro on the cheek and left the same way she had come in. The window.

"If ya even try to do what that idiot Ikkaku put in her head, dead is going to be heaven in comparison to what I'll do ta you." And with that said, Kenpachi left.

_Now, I'm curious what kind of story the pink-haired menace heard._

'_Well, I'm as curious as you. And don't call her a menace…she isn't so bad. Is she?' _

_Well, if I have to pay attention to what other zanpakutou said, such as Senbonzakura and Houzukimaru, then the girl is even more of a menace than Aizen was. Of course, they are all exaggerating…how bad could a little girl be?  
_

Toshiro contemplated Hyorinmaru's question for a moment, his mind remembering those different fires, explosions, lost data in the Twelfth Division, the fishes Byakuya had in his pound. The (not so) mysterious red and blue handprints in all the Gotei 13 barracks.

'_I think…that I don't want to know,' _said Toshiro, picking up the gift the girl had dropped earlier. He turned the box but discovered with surprise it lacked the same crafting of the box she had given him a year ago.

Toshiro opened the box and a soft, genuine smile appeared on his face. "Damn Kusajishi, now I have to give her something nice."

Toshiro lifted his eyes to the clock on the wall, sighing in defeat, he decided to finish his paperwork without any lunch. And maybe, just maybe, go that reunion everyone was talking about to see if he could find Matsumoto there.

* * *

Matsumoto wasn't expecting _her_ to be there.

Sure, she knew the girl was bound to go to her Taichou any time of the day, but why when Matsumoto decided to go and give him the Valentine's present and maybe get an invitation from him?

The girl certainly had the worst timing ever. Stupid Hinamori.

"They make a beautiful couple, eh?" said a voice behind Rangiku; she turned around to see a smiling Renji behind her.

"Well…if you could call _that_ a couple then…I don't know," she said, trying to mask the annoyance in her voice. Renji's eyes shined with amusement.

"Did you know Hitsugaya-taichou invited Hinamori out tonight? They both are going to the party." Matsumoto clenched her teeth and sent her Taichou and Hinamori a heated glare.

"Well, good luck with that," said Matsumoto bitterly. She then turned again to Renji, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

For a moment Renji's posture faltered and Rangiku could have sworn she saw nervousness in his eyes. The man merely scratched the back of his head and smiled broadly at Matsumoto.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me tonight," he said loudly enough for Hinamori and Toshiro to stop talking and direct their attention to Renji and Matsumoto.

Toshiro's eyes focused on Matsumoto, the momentary happiness he felt when he saw her there with the usual blue bag in her hands was easily forgotten when Renji's words registered. Now he was looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Gee, you didn't have to scream at me, you know?" said Rangiku who was looking out of the corner of her eye at her Taichou. Then with her best flirty smile she put a hand on Renji's arm. "But, I guess I wouldn't mind. It sounds like fun."

"Shiro-chan, are you okay?" asked Hinamori beside Toshiro.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Momo had to fight off the smile that wanted to appear on her face.

"Oh, nevermind. It's just…really cold." She said sending him a meaningful stare. Toshiro huffed and took control over his reiatsu.

"Better?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him. "They make a beautiful couple, don't they?"

"Uh...who?" asked Toshiro, confused, his eyes always diverting to the place where Renji and Matsumoto were still talking.

"Rangiku-san and Abarai-kun of course!!" said Momo. Toshiro turned his head so fast and forcibly he hurt himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he exclaimed through gritted teeth so Renji and Rangiku wouldn't hear them. "Why would you say such…such an idiotic thing?"

Hinamori frowned and crossed her arms, "It's not idiotic. Really, Shiro, that you don't seem interested in a romantic relationship at all, it doesn't mean the rest of us are the same."

Toshiro returned Hinamori's frown and something inside him stirred. He was a fool for thinking that maybe now that Gin was gone Matsumoto didn't seem interested in anyone else like that…

"And Rangiku-san deserves someone who can give her good memories and treat her nice," continued Momo with shiny, dreamy eyes. "And Abarai-kun seems like the right person."

"I disagree. Matsumoto deserves better," said Toshiro in a sulking tone. Momo's eyes gleamed with amusement. Time to push him further.

"Oh, Shiro-chan! You sound jealous," she said, giggling at the obvious blush in his face.

"I'm not jealous! That's ridiculous! Why would I be jealous over Matsumoto!" he replied. Momo's smiled only grew, which made Toshiro gulp slightly.

"Who said anything about Rangiku-san?"

"Aghr, you know what? I'm not going to discuss this with you," said Toshiro, crossing his arms. "Just go…and do whatever you need so when I come for you I don't have to wait an eternity."

"Shiro-chan! That's really mean! You can't say that to a girl, that's why _she_ hasn't paid you any mind."

Hinamori left a blushing Toshiro behind, smirking all the time. She knew Matsumoto was glaring daggers at her and Toshiro was thinking heavily about what she said. Now, the only thing left was for Renji to play his part well and hopefully Momo and Ichigo (and surprisingly enough Ukitake and Yamamoto-soutaichou) would win the last bet by the time Valentine's Day ended. She knew she had said that she wouldn't bet anymore…but, she couldn't say no, overall if Yamamoto-soutaichou wanted to bet himself. He even allowed them to make the so-called party.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? was it good,bad? don't forget to review and thanks for reading!!


	3. Take the lead

Hello,

So this is the final chapter of the story for the Valentine's contest. I really hope you like it and that...you know...vote for it. ^_^

Anyway, I also wrote this because this is my favorite pairing and stories seem more easy when they are part of it.

But, enough talk, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Take the lead **

Toshiro's eyes had been following Matsumoto around the room ever since he arrived.

His feelings for her had changed overnight, apparently.

He had never felt the need to be close to her, to take her in his arms and claim him in front of the males that were ogling at her, had he?

Toshiro gulped and his hand closed in a perfect fist. Why did it bother him so much seeing her beside Abarai?

Why did he feel the need to go over there and snatch her away from him? To show her that he, Hitsugaya Toshiro, could be even more so the type of man she would like to go out with.

The lights in the room went dim and the sound of music started filling the room. Her face lit up when she apparently recognized the song and without giving Renji the chance to taste his drink she dragged him to the dance floor, where other people were joining them.

Toshiro frowned and his eyes gleamed with the slight raise in his reiatsu. Momo, who was beside him, had to hide her smile behind the glass of water she had been drinking.

It was the first time she felt him react with so much…emotion.

Toshiro had always been cool and collected, never once letting his real feelings show. Unless it was anger, and even then, his anger was always something focused. Not as wild and as filled with emotion as it was now. Her eyes moved to the first table to her side when she noticed Ukitake and Kyouraku sharing a knowing smirk.

Momo felt a pang of guilt when she decided to push Toshiro even further. "Oh, look at that!! Rangiku-san and Abarai-kun are dancing!"

Toshiro growled and mumbled a barely audible, "Hn, yeah."

"They do look cute together, don't they?" said Hinamori, eying Toshiro carefully. "I bet after tonight they are going to be a couple."

Toshiro turned his head to Hinamori and narrowed his eyes at her; Momo was about to sweat nervously at his childish reaction. Really, for someone who claims to be a child prodigy he wasn't showing much intelligence at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Momo rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Toshiro's.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Look at them." Toshiro lowered his gaze and after a few seconds he complied.

Renji was blushing and looking everywhere but at Matsumoto who had a brilliant smile adorning her face. He was grabbing rather awkwardly at her while Matsumoto seemed to be the one taking the lead in their dance.

Toshiro's eyes followed the figure of Matsumoto, who seemed to be glowing with a natural light, the whole time. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a black evening dress making her look seductive and beautiful. But then again, she had always looked beautiful to him.

Toshiro's heart missed several beats when her eyes found his and she direct one of her smiles to him. He tried to smile back but the muscles of his face were tense and awkward. Inside his head he could hear Hyorinmaru's laughter.

_Oh, Toshiro, you should learn how to smile to a breathtaking lady when she is smiling at you. Right now, you're grimacing as if you were in a lot of pain rather than trying to return her smile._

'_Shut up.' _

_Oh, someone is jealous and when someone is jealous he tends to be really cranky…but, I have to admit, Momo is right. Rangiku and Abarai make a beautiful couple._

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched, not really happy with Hyorinmarus' words. Hyorinmaru, for his part, was smiling satisfactorily. He had played his part, he just hoped Haineko did hers and finally his Master would get laid and know the pleasure of having a beautiful and wonderful woman beside him.

Maybe he would finally learn how to have some fun and not look as if he had something up his ass. _Time to go and see how Haineko is doing,_ thought Hyorinmaru with a goofy smile on his face.

Hinamori, who had been watching Toshiro, was frowning. His demeanor changed drastically. From the frowning and rather jealous man he was a minute ago, he went to a thoughtful and sad one.

"You are right. They do look…fine." He grimaced while saying this. His voice was bitter and filled with misery, Momo's eyes opened in surprise at his words.

For the fifth time in the course of one day Toshiro re-evaluated his feelings for his fukutaichou, his best friend. The person he trusts in unconditionally.

She looked happy. And even if it hurt, even if it was killing him inside, he would give anything in his power to make her happy.

Did he…what the hell was happening to him? Why was he feeling so…strange?

"I guess if Abarai makes her happy…" he said, and again, he sounded bitter.

Momo rolled her eyes and grabbed Toshiro's hand, making the young man turn around and look her in the eye.

"Okay, I'm really tired of playing dumb and seeing you act like a kid." Toshiro glared at her.

"I'm not a kid and what are you talking about?"

"Shiro-chan, do you really like the idea of Abarai-kun and Rangiku-san together?" she asked in a serious tone. Toshiro hesitated for a long moment before nodding his head.

"You say so yourself, Hinamori. They make a…nice…couple," said Toshiro. "If she is happy…"

"Is she?" Toshiro blinked, confused. "Really Shiro-chan, you're the genius here. Are you sure she is happy with Abarai-kun? Are you sure you want to give up your own happiness without putting up too much of a fight?"

"My own happiness?" Toshiro's confusion was growing with Momo's every word; the girl looked sideways and noticed Rangiku's eyes on them. Leaning closer so their faces were just barely separated Momo continued.

"Are you going to tell me you aren't in love with your fukutaichou? Matsumoto Rangiku?"

* * *

"…and then she just put it on the table and I have to admit I didn't know she was such a good cook," said Renji while trying to not step on Matsumoto's feet in the middle of their dance.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and let them sweep around the room before settling them on Toshiro and, not so surprisingly, Hinamori.

"There was also, this other time when Momo…"

"Tsch, what I don't understand," said Matsumoto, slightly annoyed and amused, "is why you invited me to this party if it is so obvious you want to go with Hinamori?"

Renji's face took on an interesting shade of red; he sputtered some kind of explanation Matsumoto didn't hear correctly in favor of her smirk and the plan that was forming in her head.

If Renji's reaction was any indication, that meant he liked Hinamori and maybe Matsumoto could take advantage of this by setting the two of them up, thus leaving her Taichou all alone!

Yeah, Matsumoto was a genius.

_So, you're finally going to do something. About time…though, Renji doesn't look too convinced._

Haineko was right. Matsumoto watched as Renji diverted his attention to Momo and Toshiro back at her. Matsumoto followed his eyes and she felt herself stop abruptly. They were far too close for Matsumoto's liking. The girl was clinging to her Taichou and her Taichou was looking so flustered and shy.

Without knowing it, Rangiku was frowning and her hand had closed with too much forced around Renji's.

"I…don't like Momo. And even if I did," said Renji looking directly at Rangiku. "She and Hitsugaya-taichou seem pretty comfy. They do make a beautiful couple."

"No, they don't!" exclaimed Rangiku rather forcefully. Renji lifted his eyebrows and the woman felt her cheeks heat.

"Why does it bother you so much?" asked Renji suddenly. The red-head's mind was running over what to say to set the situation the way Hinamori had told him to.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I'm not bothered by it. I don't know what you are talking about. I don't like my Taichou!" said Rangiku in one breath.

Renji's lips quirked upwards and in seconds he had a big smirk on his face; he was leaning closer to Matsumoto, who had a mortified expression on her face. She knew what was coming; she knew the stupid smug expression on Renji's face. She had taught him that expression after all.

"Now, don't you sound a little too jealous? Besides, who said anything about you liking Hitsugaya-taichou?" said Renji before laughing openly at Matsumoto. The woman narrowed her eyes and slapped Renji on the head, cutting his laugh but not his amusement.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on Rangiku, give me some credit," said Renji, to which Matsumoto snorted. "That little outburst, and yesterday the way you behaved around Momo and the insult you threw her way… really, you can tell me… I won't say anything… do you like Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Of course not!" she said rather quickly, but Renji wasn't fooled easily, moreover when Rangiku blushed slightly – something that greatly surprised the red-head, who had known Rangiku for quite some time.

She had never acted the way she was acting now. Not even with Ichimaru and now that he thought about it… Momo was right. Hitsugaya was someone Rangiku needed, someone who wasn't about to hurt her the way Ichimaru had done. Whatever doubts he may have had about setting Toshiro and Rangiku together dissipated instantly.

_Ah…but we three know that's not the only reason, eh? Hebi-bo has told me about your recent...attachment to Tobiume's mistress… _Renji huffed while Zabimaru was still laughing.

"Are you really sure, Rangiku?" insisted Renji. Rangiku looked up at Renji and then at Toshiro and Momo.

Her Taichou still wore the tinge of red on his cheeks and he had a tender smile on his face, while Momo had linked her arm to his. She was tiptoeing to reach Toshiro's ear and mumble something. Rangiku heard Haineko's words about how Rangiku should go over there and _do_ something if it bothered her so much.

_Use Renji as you initially thought. It would do the four of you a great good._

"I'm not… I just want what's best for my Taichou," said Rangiku, staring into Renji's eyes.

"And you think Hinamori is the best for him?" he said, and Rangiku's eyebrow lifted, interested in that hidden tone of annoyance in Renji's voice. "I think you should be the one to go over there and… do yourself and the others a favor, really you would be helping us."

"The others? Helping 'us'? Who's us?" asked Rangiku, confused. Weren't they talking about her and her Taichou?

Renji's eyes opened and he tried to cover his last words. "Yeah, I mean... you and me and… them... I mean Hitsugaya-taichou and Momo. Yeah, that's what I mean. No one else. Yep, no one else but us."

Now, Rangiku had spent enough time with Renji to know when he had screwed up, and now was one of those moments. Rangiku's eyes narrowed and she looked around her. Eureka, there they were. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Ichigo and Rukia, all of them looking at her with intense stares and hidden smiles.

If Rangiku was looking more closely she would have noticed Shunsui and Ukitake's stares. But for the moment she had all she needed.

"Okay, spill it. What the hell is going on?" asked Rangiku, leaning dangerously close to Renji, who was afraid to do or say anything. Rangiku could be rather scary when she wanted to.

Renji could hear the growled of 'stupid' coming from Zabimaru. He looked around nervously, thinking hard on what to do next. His eyes found Momo's, who was now looking at him, along with Toshiro. The girl was saying something and Toshiro was looking at Renji with narrowed and cold eyes.

Suddenly, Renji realized his mistake wasn't as bad as he thought. He turned his eyes to Rangiku who was waiting for an answer. In a moment of inspiration he leant forward, and made it look as if he was giving her a kiss. He smiled; a smile he really hoped was confident and seductive.

"I'll tell you…just play along and let's go to the back yard." Rangiku tilted her head, confused and curious at the change of attitude.

Finally, curiosity won and she smiled at him and followed him outside the room, never noticing the pair of teal eyes that were following her every step.

* * *

Toshiro didn't answer immediately.

He stared for a long moment at Momo before shifting uncomfortably and putting a hand on his forehead.

Could it be…?

No, impossible. And yet…

"So? Are you going to tell me, Shiro-chan?" asked Momo impatiently.

Toshiro shook his head and stared at Momo with conflicted teal eyes, "I'm not…I don't think…she is my subordinate! I am her Taichou! She is my friend!"

Momo rolled her eyes, "That didn't seem to bother you when you were supposed to cheer me up but wound up talking and spending time with her every afternoon after that."

"I'm sorry, I never…" Toshiro's eyes opened in surprise when Momo waved a dismissive hand and shut him up.

"Don't worry, I understand and I really appreciate what you did for me, Shiro-chan, that's why I want you to now fight and look for your own happiness," said Momo. She clung even more to Toshiro and mumbled in his ear while the both of them were still looking at Renji and Matsumoto.

"I noticed the way you look at her, the way your smile becomes softer and more genuine when she is around."

While she was saying this she noticed Renji leaning in, from Toshiro's and Momo's angle it seemed as if Renji was kissing Rangiku. Momo had to admit she felt slightly troubled by this, but Toshiro had tensed up and his eyes were cold and filled with silent annoyance. As soon as this happened, Renji and Matsumoto smiled at each other and left the main room in a hurry.

"As you can see, Momo, regardless of what I may or may not feel for my fukutaichou, she seems to have found a better…option," said Toshiro acidly, though his eyes reflected a tinge of sadness that wasn't there before. "You know, she seems to always have a man beside her to console her. I don't see why I…. ow... what the hell Momo? What did you do that for?"

Toshiro was caressing the arm Hinamori had just pinched. He glared at her but apparently Hinamori decided to make her point go through Toshiro's stubborn mind.

"Granny would be really ashamed of you, Toshiro," said Hinamori, crossing her arms and scowling at him the same way their grandma used to. "What you say about Rangiku-san and what you were about to insinuate wasn't nice. It isn't nice, either, that you seem to prefer moping around instead of doing something productive."

_Finally a Hinamori Momo I like,_ mumbled Hyorinmaru, snickering at his master's discomfort. No one made him felt like a misbehaved child like Hinamori could.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate anything," said Toshiro. "I would never insult her that way."

There was a moment of silence in which Toshiro seemed deep in thought; he lifted his eyes when he felt the eyes on him. On the other side of the room he spotted Rangiku's drinking group along with Ichigo and Rukia, all of them looking at him rather funnily.

"I felt jealous of Renji. It was Ichimaru all over again, but if I had to be honest I didn't understand why I felt that way," explained Toshiro."You know? It was...and still is, as if I am letting her go to another man she seems really attached to. But now, I understand that what I was feeling back when Ichimaru was still around was..."

"jealousy because you have feeling for rangiku-san." Said Momo, Toshiro nodded his head and looked conflicted as if he wanted to do something about his feelings but didn't know what to do.

Momo smiled softly at him, and, grabbing his hand, she started leading him to the same door where moments ago Matsumoto and Renji had left.

"Well, you don't have to say anything to me. I could figure it out, sort of. Why don't you explain it to her?"  
________________________________________________________________

"Look, this is all because we thought you… needed a push in the right direction," said Renji, scratching the back of his head.

"In the right direction of what?" asked Matsumoto, Renji shrugged.

"It was evident you and your Taichou seem rather…happy around each other," said Renji. "And Momo and Ichigo thought you needed some kind of help. Of course, they did it after we all lost our bets for three months"

Rangiku frowned confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, half of the Captains and vices were betting on when you two would finally get together."

"Me and…my Taichou" said Matsumoto thinking for a moment. Then, "What do you mean you were betting on it? Who gave you the right to do such a thing?!"

"Look, after watching the two of you for half a decade it was only fair… if it wasn't for the fact that he turned out to be a traitor Ichimaru, would have won."

Matsumoto leant against the tree behind her; the cold air of the night was kind of refreshing after leaving the warm of the room. She was thinking over what Renji had told her, what everyone had done behind her back. Even Gin. She lifted her eyes to look at Renji and sighed.

"So, all this time Hinamori and you…what were you doing exactly?"

"I'm not really sure," said Renji, scratching his chin. "We were supposed to make you and Hitsugaya-taichou sort of jealous…"

Matsumoto let out a soft chuckled and smiled at Renji, "Well, you did it."

"What?"

"You made me feel jealous… I have never felt this way. Jealousy is not something I've got to feel frequently," said Rangiku tilting her head.

"So, you do like Hitsugaya-taichou."

"What do you think?" Renji smiled at Matsumoto.

"I think you two have lost lots of time. You already look like a couple even if you never realized it." Matsumoto smiled and she turned her head when she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching.

"We went to a lot of trouble to make this work," said Renji, "We were worried about the two of you… just don't screw it up and take the lead as always, Ran-chan! Bye!"

"I want half of whatever you gained with this, Renji," said Matsumoto, "Otherwise, I'll tell Taichou you are pursuing Momo and you could end up in a rather… uncomfortable situation."

Renji gulped and nodded his head before leaving. Matsumoto sighed and when she turned around to go back to the room she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Toshiro and Momo. The pair also stopped and Matsumoto's eyes found Toshiro's for a long moment before the woman turned to Hinamori, who was smiling at her.

Momo mumbled something Matsumoto couldn't hear and then left, leaving Toshiro and Matsumoto alone.

Toshiro hesitated for a moment, unsure as to how he should proceed, until he took a step forward and made his way to his fukutaichou. Rangiku, for her part, was left speechless and even more confused than before.

"You look beautiful tonight," mumbled her Taichou with his eyes locked onto hers.

Rangiku returned the sincere smile he was wearing and felt her heart beat a little faster; her stomach had a tingling sensation and her face felt hot.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Taichou," she said, and Toshiro's smile changed from a sincere smile to a pleased smirked.

The silence between them was what they needed to sort out what to do next. It was, as it had been many times before, a comfortable silence filled only with the shared presence of each other.

Toshiro tilted his head to the side, a mask of concentration reflecting on his face while he pondered something that had been there all the time and he just noticed.

"So, how is your date going?" asked Rangiku in an even voice, looking up to the leaves of the trees moving in synch with the blowing wind.

"Date? What date?" Matsumoto's lips quirked upwards and she turned her twinkling gray eyes to her Taichou.

"You know, your date with Hinamori."

Toshiro nodded his head while snorting; he took a step forward, getting closer to Matsumoto. "It went…well. I learn a lot of things today with her by my side."

Matsumoto tensed slightly and Toshiro was satisfied at her reaction, "How about you? How did your date with Abarai go?"

Rangiku stood straight and locked her eyes to Toshiro's, who gulped in anticipation to the smirked forming on her face.

"Well, Renji is a really good guy. Bad dancer, but otherwise cute and ho…mphm…"

Whatever else she was going to say about Renji was cut off by a pair of cold and soft lips against hers. Her eyes remained opened just for a few seconds before she registered what was happening and closed them. Her arms sneaked around her Taichou's neck while Toshiro kept her pinned against the tree with his hands on her hips.

He really didn't know why he did it. Maybe because he didn't want to hear what a wonderful guy Abarai was. Maybe because Hinamori's words had been bothering him, and finally had gotten the best of him.

Either way, he had never felt so complete in his life. His heart was pounding faster and his mind was covered with a dense fog, sending to oblivion whatever else that wasn't Rangiku's lips against his.

It was all that he needed and wanted at the moment.

The need for air, however, didn't allow their kiss to last any longer. Reluctantly and breathless they broke apart. Matsumoto's arms held Toshiro's head closer to her and the white-haired man felt obliged to put his forehead against hers.

Both of them were breathing hard, cheeks flustered and eyes glossy and dizzy. Each one of them wearing a satisfied smile.

"It seems I wasn't the only one to have a serious talk with their respective date," said Matsumoto, looking directly into Toshiro's eyes.

"So it seems," he agreed, looking down at her lips and then back again to her eyes. "I guess they weren't kidding about you and… me."

They went silent once again, both of them trying to decided if talking was necessary. Did they really need to talk about things? About what Renji and Momo had said to them?

Finally Matsumoto broke the silence, her voice was serious and low only for Toshiro to hear her, "I didn't know how much you meant to me until I saw Hinamori all cozy and clingy towards you."

Toshiro nodded his head, "I didn't notice it either until I saw… Abarai with you." Toshiro heard Hyorinmaru clear his throat and press him a little further. With reluctance, Toshiro continued.

"Of course, if I have to be honest, I…wasn't sure that what I felt every time I saw you with Ichimaru was jealousy," said Toshiro, and Rangiku looked rather shocked at this revelation. "Abarai just reminded me that I could lose you once again. And Momo told me the right thing – to not let that happen."

His words were followed by him hugging her closer. Not tight enough to not let her breathe, only enough to make her feel safe, wanted, in his arms. Matsumoto smiled and let her head fall to his shoulder.

"I guess they did the right thing on this day, eh?" ventured Matsumoto; Toshiro nodded his head and then frowned.

"Which reminds me you haven't give me my Valentine's gift," he said, pouting in a cute way that had Matsumoto giggling. "Hey! I'm serious, those cookies are mine!"

"Oh, I know… so, Renji said something interesting to me today," said Matsumoto, getting a good idea. She wasn't up to a serious talk just yet. And she knew her Taichou wouldn't do anything, wouldn't move things any further until they talked.

But he didn't count with Matsumoto having the right…incentive

"And what could that be?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in a rather suspicious manner.

"Well, we already act as a couple… we just hadn't realized we were one. Sort of," said Matsumoto.

"You're not trying to evade the topic of my Valentine's cookies, right?" he questioned. Rangiku shook her head.

"No, I'm not…I just…we'll have a lot of time to talk about this, us, later," she said. "We can take advantage of the lost time. Today."

Still Toshiro looked confused and clueless about Matsumoto's intentions; the woman couldn't help but smile at his innocence and ignorance. It would be easier that way.

She smiled rather mischievously at her Taichou, who couldn't do anything but gulp, defenseless under her intense stare.

Rangiku put on her best seductive face, she lean closer to Toshiro and nibbled on his earlobe, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. And then, in a soft whisper, "I have your Valentine's gift back in my place. I thought of giving them to you later, but now that I think about it…

Toshiro was completely red by then and his breath had caught in his throat. He could feel his body react to Rangiku's closeness and to her breath in his ear. It reacted the same way it always did when she was sitting or lying in his lap.

Rangiku let one hand travel down his chest, "And, maybe if you catch me, you'll get more than just cookies tonight as a Valentine's present."

Toshiro's mind was kind of dizzy and Matsumoto's words didn't register until she left in a swift movement of shunpo. He looked back only to see her a few meters away from him. With a last smile direct his way she disappeared.

For a moment he stood there, comprehension finally sinking in. And while his blush was more obvious and stronger than before, he couldn't help but smile. They would have time for a long talk later. Maybe in the morning, sharing the warmness of each other. They could even plan for a proper date tomorrow.

But for now, for tonight, he was going to show Matsumoto how much he did like her, to show her what kind of love he was starting to feel for her.

Toshiro chuckled and his eyes gleamed, did Matsumoto forget he was a Captain, thus his shunpo was faster than hers? Did she really want to compete? Not wanting to lose any more time he went after her, making a mental note to thank Hinamori as soon as he deemed it right.

And then, gathering the necessary reiatsu, he followed Matsumoto to make their first Valentine's night as a new couple unforgettable.

* * *

So, this was it. Kind of unexpected, if you ask me. The part with Renji and Momo wasn't really planned but I like how it turned out.

Anyway, I hope you like it and enjoy it. Now you can let me now and share your opinion with me!

So, don't forget to review!


End file.
